yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Borgerding
' Patrick Borgerding' is a memeber of Team YoYoFactory and, more recently, also YoYoStringLab, and teaches yo-yo lessons at the Sunshine Kite Company in Redondo Beach, CA. He specializes in 3A, which he began throwing in 2005, and is recognized for extremely innovative 3A bangers. He was the 2012 US National 3A Champion. He orginally learned through the THP card system under the guidance of Yoshi Mikamoto. Patrick Borgerding started his yo-yo career in 2003 beachside at the Redondo Pier after Alan Nagao of Team High Performance did a demonstration at his elementary school. The SoCal yo-yo scene was strong on positive 3A influencers, and with local master Yoshi Mikamoto first introducing 3A to Patrick, he flourished. In 2006, he first qualified for the US National Yo-Yo Contest finals in 3A. In 2008, he first qualified for the World Yo-Yo Contest finals in 3A, and also was invited to the YoYoFactory Junior team. In 2009, Patrick, again, qualified for the finals at the US National Contest and World Contest, taking second and eigth respectively. In 2010, Patrick failed to qualify for the World Yo-Yo Contest, but took second at the US National Contest for a second straight year. In 2011, Patrick took second in the preliminaries at the World Yo-Yo Contest and ultimately placed fifth, tying his best finish. Patrick did not compete in the 2011 US National Yo-Yo Contest due to exams. In 2012, Patrick, once again, failed to qualify for the finals at the World Yo-Yo Contest; however, this time, he used this failure to propel him to the 2012 US National Title in 3A. Having auto-qualified for the finals in the 2013 World Yo-Yo Contest, Patrick prepared one of the most innovative 3A routines in recent years, and challenged 2 time World Champion Hank Freeman. In the end, however, Patrick fell short due to a restart and took second place at the World Yo-Yo Contest--his best finish. He currently uses the Cyborg 2.0, his own signature series yo-yo. In the past he has used the Original Superstar, MVP, Supernova, Turning Point x YoYoFactory Proton, and the Cyborg. Signature Yo-Yos *Cyborg by YoYoFactory *Cyborg 2.0 by YoYoFactory Achievements 2015 * 1st Place at California States - 3A * 3rd Place at Bay Area Classic - 3A 2014 *3rd Place at California States - 3A *6th Place at World YoYo Contest- 3A *1st Place at Bill Lebowitz Classic - 2013 *3rd Place at US National Yo-Yo Contest - 3A *2nd Place at World YoYo Contest- 3A *1st Place at Southcentral Regionals - 3A *1st Place at Midwest Regionals - 3A *3rd Place at Bay Area Classic - 3A *1st Place at California States - 3A *2nd Place at Pacific Northwest Regionals - 3A *1st Place at Southern California - X 2012 *1st Place at US Nationals - 3A *1st Place at Southwest Regoinals - 3A 2011 *5th Place at World YoYo Contest - 3A *5th Place at Bay Area Classic - X 2010 *2nd Place at US Nationals - 3A *1st Place at Southwest Regionals - 3A 2009 *2nd Place at US Nationals - 3A *8th Place at World YoYo Contest - 3A 2008 *5th Place at US Nationals - 3A *5th Place at World YoYo Contest - 3A 2007 *1st Place at Pacific Northwest - 3A 2006 *4th Place at US Nationals - 3A Category:People